Memories - old and new
by chozenvictory
Summary: Will and Sonny after the almost-wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories - Old and new**

Sonny turned his key and opened the door to his apartment.

For a few hours this was their place, not his but their apartment.

Sonny sighed and closed the door behind him. Will's things were gone and it was almost like he was never there. Almost. Except for the memories in his head.

The bed, where they made love, many nights spend in utter happiness. Or so he thought.

The night stand with the tin, where Will had looked so loved when he discovered Sonny's resolution from a year ago.

The foot of his bed, where Will sat when he told him how he liked to dress up for Halloween, to not be himself for once. Because he never felt like he belonged anywhere growing up, always going from one house to another.

Suddenly it all started to make sense to him. Why Will would let Nick and Gabi have their way.

To let everyone think the baby was Nicks. The happy home, a single place to belong, the one thing he wanted growing up, but never got.

He did had it once. With him.

Sonny could not make up his mind. Was he mad at Will for betraying him, betraying his trust?

Did he feel bad for Will going through this alone?

Was he angry at Gabi and Nick for treating his Will this way?

'His' Will? Did he still want Will to be his?

"I'm losing my mind", he said to himself.

Sonny turned on the shower to wash away his worries. No such luck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, good morning!" Gemma greeted as she saw Sonny in his office, busy with paperwork. No response. "Hello, earth to Sonny!". "Oh, right, morning, Gemma". She thought it to be best to leave him alone, he had a lot on his mind lately. She noticed that Will was not stopping by, and her boss was not smiling or joking the way he used to. She started her shift and let him alone in peace.

A knock on the door of his office shook Sonny from his thoughts, his thoughts of Will. "Hey, Brian. What're you doing here?" "Gemma said you were back here, I hope it's okay. Well, as for of yesterday I'm back in Salem!"

An obvious remark, but Sonny was not in the mood to joke about that.

"So what have you been up to?"

Half an hour, three hundred photos and two cups of coffee later Sonny was all up to speed on Brian's adventure. An three months backpacking trip to Europe. He started in London, made his way through Amsterdam, Paris, Rome and ended in Berlin. Sonny didn't know how, but somehow he was actually smiling, that was at first these days. Hearing Brian talk about his trip, the beautiful places he's been, Sonny was actually jealous and thought about his adventures. A big smile entered his lips.

"Finally man, you're smiling. That's the Sonny we all know and love". Sonny decided not to react to that last remark. "Yeah, traveling always made my happy. I would love to take a trip like that one of these days". "You really should, Sonny. I hate to see you this way, Will really did a number on you, didn't he?". "So you heard", Sonny said. "Yeah, I heard. News travels fast here, I don't have to tell you that". Sonny was silent. Not really sure what to say. Brian noticed his change in behavior and changed the subject. "Did you know that the film festival is starting tonight at Salem U? Are you planning to go?". Sonny was, he bought the tickets two weeks ago. He planned on going with Will. Brian waited for a response, when it didn't came he put two and two together. "You look like you could use a distraction Sonny, and some fun too! Why don't you come with me?", he said. Brian was right, Sonny had not done anything that counts as fun lately. "Okay, let's do it. But just as friends, right?!" "Of course Sonny, who do you take me for?" Brian responded innocently. Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you there at eight?", Brian asked. "Sure", Sonny replied. As Brian left his coffee house, Sonny had a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know how tonight was gonna go. Was it just a movie, or would Brian want more? Well, he was thankful either way. Brian managed to take his mind of Will for a while. Something he very much needed.

Sonny smiled to himself when he stood up to clear the table.

Little did Sonny know that his business partner was in the boot behind him and started a text to Will.

'Will, tonight, eight o'clock at Salem U. Be there. Chad'.

He had something to fix.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brian arrived at Salem U there was no sign of Sonny yet. Brian didn't mind, he came early. He had high hopes for the evening, he finally went on a date with Sonny! He did claim it would be as friends, but who were they kidding, they had real chemistry and there was no way Brian was letting Sonny slip through his fingers this time!

Will did not understand the text at all. But if it could have something to do with Chad or more importantly Sonny, Will would try anything. But Chad did not say.

So there he was, eight o'clock, at Salem U. No sign of Chad, however. After ten minutes Will was giving up and turned to leave for home. As he turned he felt his heart beat faster. There he was, the love of his life. As Will started to walk towards Sonny he suddenly felt his heart shiver. Sonny didn't come to meet him, but walked up to see someone else. Someone he knew. Brian. Of all people.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late", Sonny greeted. "Well I don't mind waiting for you', Brian responded. Did Sonny just started to blush, or did his imagination run away with him? Anyway, he was glad Sonny came. Let the date, or non-date, begin!

Sonny was worried. Tonight should have been a friendly hang-out, but it definitely did not start out that way. And the worst thing was, deep down, he didn't really hate it. It was nice to see Brian trying to reach him, to have somebody make him feel this way. To make him blush. To be nice, to make fun with him, to joke, to flirt with him. 'Cause that's what Brian was doing. Flirting. And Sonny didn't hate it. He just wish that the feeling in his gut would go away. The feeling in his gut had a name to: Will.

The day of the explosion Sonny was so scared that Will had been in trouble, when he found out he was okay, he was so relieved that he couldn't hold back and kissed him. Will wasn't ready for that, wasn't expecting it and spoke his mind. Sonny was hurt and humiliated, so he lashed out. They both did. After the fight, Will apparently felt bad en wanted to tell him about his feelings for him. But when he came to the coffee-house, he did not expect to see another man flirting with Sonny. Or to not see Sonny push him back. Sonny was not trying anything, but was sad form Will's rejection earlier. If Sonny hadn't been so hung up on Will, he would have fallen for Brian. But he really couldn't.

Will was devastated that night and avoided him for weeks because of it. A while later, when they started dating, and started to have passionate feelings for each other, they had wanted to make love. But Lucas interfered, and put doubts in Wills mind. So Will questioned Sonny's past, and wondered if he had slept with Brian. The look on Wills face when he asked that particular question was not once Sonny liked to see again.

Brian was not good for Will's insecurities. His gut was telling him flirting with Brian was not smart, but Brian would not hear no so easy. Sonny was worried. Would he listen to his gut, which was making him doubt and feeling sad, or would he listen to this attractive young guy who was laughing and making him feel great? He chose the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

Will could not believe his eyes, Brian with Sonny. His Sonny. This could not be happening.

Except it was.

Brian had tried to keep his promise. Just friends. Hands off. But really, it was no surprise that that was not an option. He wanted Sonny, and he was used to get what he wants. And he really wanted Sonny. He tried a few subtle hints, but Sonny either didn't notice or chose not to respond. "Enough with the small talk Sonny, what's your plan here?". "What do you mean?" Sonny didn't understand. One minute everything was fine, they were watching the movie and all was good. Next, Brian was looking at him funny and pulling him away towards a bench. "Are you going to pretend you're really digging the movie, or are you going to kiss me?". Shocked with this bluntness Sonny just sat there and looked at him. Taking all his gut Brian took this as a good sign and leaned forward. They were very close now. Sonny didn't turn away. Brian closed his eyes and finally kissed him. Sonny let him.

Will felt his heart rip. He did this. He broke this perfect thing Sonny and he had. And now Sonny didn't want their messed up relationship anymore. He didn't want to deal with a boyfriend with a baby on the way, who he couldn't trust. And who was Will to blame him? It was his fault. But to see Sonny get kissed? To see his Sonny in an intimate way with another man? That was something he did not wanted or needed to see. He wondered how long he could take this and watch. Instead he closed his eyes, and the tears that run down his face felt cold and wet.

He turned and walked away.

After a few kisses back and forth Brian seemed to really get into it. His hands were touching all of Sonny's chest and going lower. Sonny decided it was enough. He really wasn't up for this. Hanging out was one thing, but where this was leading to was definitely too much. Sonny pulled back and looked at Brian. "Let's not, Brian. I think we should call it a night". Sonny got up and left Brian completely clueless.

As Sonny left, he was upset and confused. He headed towards the coffee-house, but then realized it was Chad's turn to close tonight. He did not want to speak to him right now. He walked across town and paced the Horton square. He tried to gather his thoughts but had trouble. As he was pacing the square he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. This person was crying. He seemed really heartbroken. "Will!". What's going on?". What could possibly be wrong? Was it the baby? Gabi? But Will had a look upon his face that could break into a million pieces. There was no way he could speak. He walked right past Sonny and ran home. Leaving Sonny confused and scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Will closed the door to his bedroom and fell to the ground with his back to the door.

He didn't think this could be his life. Watching from the shadows how the man he loved was being kissed by someone else. Was kissing someone else. It was all too much.

Maybe if he'd been honest. Maybe if he told Sonny what was haunting him. Maybe.

But it's too late for that now. He has to leave, Sonny can't suffer any more than he already had. Will had to make sure of that. He deserved better. Sonny did deserve better, better than him. Maybe Brian would be good for him. Maybe Brian would love him like he deserved to be. Maybe he wouldn't lie to him. He probably wouldn't sleep with his exgirlfriend to try to prove he wasn't gay. Probably not. If only he wouldn't hate Brian as much, that would make it easier. Not that it could ever be easy. But Will knew what he would do. What he had to do. But first he had to cry all those tears out. They were stuck and needed to come out.

Sonny was left in the square and sat down at a bench. He couldn't believe what just happened. Just an hour ago, he was acting like everything was fine, then Brian went and kissed him, and now he saw Will all upset. And Sonny didn't know which of these events made him feel worse.

Expect he did. It was Will. An upset Will was his concern. The kiss he shared with Brian was not on his mind the slightest. Expect that it would have been better if it didn't happen. He was never one for meaningless intimacy. Making out was only nice when you felt all warm and fussy about who you were doing it with. Even when that person was reading a book, or drinking coffee. It all you could think about was him. Then, he loved making out and everything that followed. Like he loved making out with Will. And everything that followed. Not with Brian. He couldn't.

Sonny walked confused into the coffee-house and completely forgot that Chad was there. "Hey Sonny, did you and Will make up?". Sonny didn't hear him right, his thoughts must still be all about Will. "Sorry, Chad, what was that?". "Did Will find you? Did you make up?". "Found me where?" "At the film festival. You were there, right?". Sonny thought about what Chad said but it didn't seem to click. He sat down and let Chad explain. How he heard his conversation with Brian and found out he would be at the film festival. So he let Will know Sonny would be there, so they could meet up and talk things through. "But I went there with Brian, Chad". "yeah I know, but just as friends, right?". Right. Expect Chad didn't know Brian. He didn't understand the comment Brian made about it being as just friends. He didn't see the look he gave him, which indicated no such thing.

After seeing Sonny's worried face he starts to ramble. "Oh no, what happened Sonny?". "Well," Sonny started. "It wasn't a night out between friends. It was a date. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was". "And did Will find you there?". It took Sonny this long to figure it out. Will had found him. With Brian. Kissing him. And had been heartbroken and crying when he left.

He had to go and find Will. Explain that it was a mistake.

But someone else found him first.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Will, how you're doing?". Will turned his head. Great. Just the person he wanted to see. "Hi, Brian. I'm doing fine. Just fine." "I didn't expect to see you here", Brian said. Except it was ofcourse not such a surprise Will would be working late at the pub. "Where you here earlier too? I didn't see you then". "No, Will said. I went to the film festival, you know, at Salem U. I believe you were there too". Will waited for a response. Brian did not see that one coming. The fact Will looked sad and drained made sense now. He didn't say that for no reason. He looked at him and saw it in his eyes. Will knew. He knew what happened. "Well Will, this can't be a surprise for you. You hurt him real bad, betrayed his trust. You know how much Sonny cares about honesty. Right now, he just needs someone who is upfront and can make him smile. And trust me, I made him smile tonight. More than once, actually". That last comment was right on spot. Will turned away and couldn't help but feel like someone stabbed him in the back. Brian smiled the way Will had already found smug and irritating but never as much as right now. If Brian didn't leave soon he may not be able to hold back and Will could already feel his anger rising. Luckily for both, Brian decided to take Will's hint and leave. His work was done.

The door opened and someone was entering the pub. Sonny came in looking for Will.

He was surprised to see him at work and stopped as he saw him looking at him blank. Will seemed to look right through him. "What do you want, Sonny?". "I want to make sure you're okay". "I'm fine. Was there anything else, I'm busy." Will's voice felt cold and empty. Sonny felt unsure. He wanted to explain, but Will wasn't going to listen. He had his back turned to Sonny. "Will, please talk to me", Sonny practically shouted. No response. Will didn't want Sonny to see more of his tears. He acted like he needed to take something to the back and left Sonny's sight. Leaving Sonny disappointed and saddened. He would try again tomorrow. If Will would look at him.

Sonny hadn't slept all night, he kept replaying yesterday's events in his head. But he had a plan. He would go by Wills place and finally explain everything. He would get Will back. He realized he never should of let them be apart. Will had been going through a lot, and he should not go through it alone. Sonny would be there by his side, no matter what. He didn't know how everything would work, with the baby and everything, but in life there are no guaranties. But this came pretty close. He loved Will. And Will loved him. He was sure.

After he opened the coffee-house and finished a short shift, he went on his way to Wills place. When he knocked on the door, his mother answered. "Hi Sonny, I didn't know you would be coming by, did Will forget something?". Sonny was confused. He looked at Sami with a confused look. "When he packed, did he forget something?". "Packed? Was Will going on a trip?". Now it was Sami's turn to look confused. "Will said he was leaving and that he figured things out with you, Nick, Gaby and the baby. You mean you didn't make up?". No ma'am. We didn't.". Things were awkward at best. Sonny thanked Sami for her time and left.

He tried to call Wills cell but it went straight to voicemail.

Dammit Will, he thought. Don't do this to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Will had one more stop to make. EJ had kept his word. He arranged an apartment for him just outside of Salem. He could keep up with school and he would find a new job soon enough. Gabi and Nick agreed to his arrangement. They would raise the baby, but Will would get any other weekend with the baby. His daughter would know her father, but also know where she would stay. She would be loved, even if it was only 2 weekends a month that Will would get to see her. It was enough if it would mean a loved life for his little girl, with a place to call home.

Will found Sonny at the coffee-house. Sonny looked surprised to see him. Will thought for a second he saw Sonny's eyes light up, but quickly realized he was just shocked. It was just wishful thinking. Of course Sonny was shocked to see him after an apparently happy night out with Brian.

He needed to get through this as fast as possible so he tried to not look at him while he said what he needed to say.

Sonny leaned against the counter and was not able to move. Did this just happen?

Did he let it happen? Why didn't he say anything? But he was frozen. He still couldn't move.

Why would Will believe that he, Sonny, would have moved on? The way Will said, "I want you to move on, if you have not already". It felt off.

Will saw his car from the parking lot. But the short path towards it seemed a million miles long. He wiped away his tears and felt empty. He was done. So done with it all. Done with all the tears, the heartache, the pain and guilt he felt waying him down constantly. It was time. Time to let Sonny move on, move on from him. Which was what he said to him.

"I love you more then you will ever know. When I met you I was probably the most lost I had ever been, but you seemed to get it without even talking about it. Little by little I got to know you, this lovely guy who was confident, funny, thoughtful and, well, gorgeous. I fell for you so quickly, even if it took me forever to admit. I want to thank you for all that you have meant to me. You were, are, my everything. I hope you know that.

It is because I love you so much that I don't want you in pain anymore. You need to let me go, I want you to move on, if you have not already. Even if it is with Brian. You deserve much better than me. I wish you all the luck in life. Goodbye Sonny."

But Sonny didn't say anything back. Will was too afraid to look at him so he took his silence as agreement and left. Sonny didn't follow him. He did the right thing. The last bit of hope Will carried had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had gone by. Sonny had not slept, was working long days just to distract himself. This one night, his shift was done, but Sonny could not bring himself to go to his empty home, to eat alone or go to bed alone feeling this horrible. So he decided to stay at work. He was in the back office doing some paperwork when he heard the door. It was a very slow night so Chad didn't need his help. He heard Chad talking to the customer and recognized the voice.

Sonny did not expect him to be there, and was of course curious. So he walked towards the door opening and stayed and listened.

"Hey Chad, isn't Sonny here?". "No man, but if he was talking to you, you would know that". That response wasn't something he didn't see coming, of course would Will's best friend not like him. So he just smiled and went on. "I know you probably heard a lot of things about me, but I'm really just making sure he is okay. I haven't heard from him in a while, so.". "O right, so you did not sleep with my business partner only a week after he and Will moved in together? After he found out Will was having a baby? After he was heartbroken by a guy he was completely in love with?"

"Well I, I.."

"So you did not intentionally asked him out when you knew he was still hurt?".

"Yes, I did do that, but.." .

"And you did kiss him right in front of Will, at Salem U, knowing it was a possibility that Will was there"?

"I did kiss him, but…".

"And you did then after you slept with him went and tried to rub it in Wills face?"

"He deserved it. He made Sonny feel like crap. He was a bad boyfriend and Sonny knows it too. He just needed some fun. That's all. I take it you won't give him my message then?".

"You thought right. Bye Brian. Hope to never see you here again".

Sonny was once again confused. Why did Chad thought that he had slept with Brian? And more importantly, why did he say that Brian went to gloat about it to Will? Could that be true?

Chad saw Sonny come out of his office and put his hands up to apologize.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I just can't stand this guy. You know I hope you are happy and all, but please not with him".

"Why did you ask him if he told Will that he slept with me?"

"I did not ask so much as made him remind he did".

"Did Will tell you that?".

"Well Sonny, I talked to E.J. apparently Will decided to leave the day after he saw you with Brian. He was upset and then Brian told him he just made you feel a lot happier, more than once and he implied that you had sex.

Sonny, Will was heartbroken. I know you were too, but this was more than he could take. So he decided it was best for him to leave, to get out of your way and to start new somewhere else".

Chad wanted to say more but Sonny had already left, he had to find Brian.

He had to put a stop to this.


	9. Chapter 9

"what did you say to Will?"

"It's nice to see you, too." Brian smiled.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing he didn't already knew. Just that we had fun."

"You implied that we slept together, didn't you."

"I never said we had sex. I promise Sonny. I wouldn't."

"No, but making it sound like we did is nothing better."

Brian stayed silent.

"What did Will say about it?"

"Nothing. He went back to work."

"Brian, I came here to tell you to stop calling me. If you haven't gotten the message, then here it is. I don't want to be with you. You were my friend, but not anymore. It would be best if you stopped trying and left me alone. You don't want me on your bad side. Trust me on this."

Sonny didn't know where to look for Will, so he tried with Sami, Marlena, Chad and E.J. But none of them would help. Apparently Will wanted to start new for real. He didn't want anything to do with him anymore. In the months that went by they all went silent whenever he brought up Will.

Sonny had searched everywhere and tried everything. Almost everything.

"Can I please talk to you? It's important". Big, brown eyes were looking at him shocked. He noticed she was gaining and the due date must be close now.

He hated himself for not being brave enough sooner. Of course Gabi would know where Will was. He was her baby's father. She would know.

He did not want to talk to her, but he had no choice.

"What do you want, Sonny?"

"Will."

"I want Will, do you know where he is?"

"I do, but why would I tell you? If you don't know, then he apparently doesn't want you to know".

"You owe me, Will did everything for you. He kept the secret, he didn't tell me but lied. I know he gave up his kid because of me but he was wrong. I want to tell him that."

"He didn't do it for you."

"What? What are you talking about, he told me this."

"He did it for the child. He wanted to take responsibility, be the father, but I asked him not too. Nick was ready to step in and be the father. Will grew up in custody war. Going from one place to the other, not belonging anywhere. He didn't want it for his child. He wanted him or her to belong. Like he finally did with you. So when he finally agreed he wanted you to know about it, too."

Sonny needed time to process this. Plus, he didn't think he heard the last line correct.

"What did you last say?"

"He wanted to tell you, Nick and I asked him not too. We didn't want anyone else to know, the more people who know a secret, the more likely it is to come out. Which it eventually did anyway."

The more they talked the more they realized they once liked each other. They were friends. Sonny was only mad at her for one reason. She was part of the reason he lost Will. For that, he would always be mad at her.

"So, I repeat. Do you know where Will is?"


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock on his door. Will looked at the clock and saw it was past ten.

Who could it possibly be this late?

When he opened the door, he could see who it was but his eyes were deceiving him. They had to be.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Looks were exchanged, and when Will didn't invite Sonny in, Sonny took it upon himself to walk past Will to enter his place.

"Hi Will. How are you?"

Sonny knew it was a weird question since Will looked awful. His eyes were red, swollen and he looked drunk.

"Just great. Like I'm in heaven. How about you, Sonny? How's life with Brian?"

"Will, I…" Sonny couldn't finish his sentence. Will was clearly not gonna let him speak.

"No, on second thought, don't answer that question. I don't really want to know."

"The place looks great".

"Thanks. It that's all…."

"I came here to see you, Will. I have been trying to find you for like forever."

"Well you move quickly then, It's only been like, 13 weeks since I last you, so, you came real fast. "

Sonny was starting to worry, this was not going well. He needed Will to see how desperately he searched for him.

"It was only today I realized there was one person who would tell me where you were. The person who, besides you, got us in this mess in the first place."

Will was quit, and leaned against his kitchen table. There were chairs, but he didn't seem to want to sit for this.

Sonny continued. "Why did you leave?"

Will couldn't look at him. He didn't understand why Sonny was there, was he there to torture him, or was it to get closure he apparently had been missing.

"I left, because there was nothing there for me anymore. Only pain. Only reminders of how I screwed up. Of everyone I hurt. Of everyone I lied to. Memories of once happy times. I was not strong enough to handle it, Sonny. I'm not good at being strong. I've told you that. I am not strong, confident or anything for that matter. I needed to leave so I could forget everything. Act like it never happened."


	11. Chapter 11

"And how's that working out for you?"

For the first time since Sonny started talking Will looked at him. His eyes were angry. Sonny was still mad. "You are mad at me".

"Yes I am mad at you."

"If you just came here to yell at me, would you please go?" Will walked to the door.

Will had clearly had too much to drink. He was imagining a hurt Sonny, who was sad that he, Will, had left him.

"Did things not work out with Brian?" Will asked. He still didn't want to know but he needed too.

"Will, I never was with Brian. I know what he told you, but it wasn't true. When he kissed me I wanted to be kissed. It was only later I realized it wasn't him who I wanted to be kissed by. It was you. I just wasn't ready to admit it. He tried to get more out of it, but that never happened Will. I swear to you. I am not mad at you for lying. Not anymore. I am mad that you left. That you wanted to forget about us. To act like we never happened. That you could leave _me_." There were tears streaming down Sonny's face now.

Will stood still in the doorway. He couldn't make himself move so he just stood there. Unwilling to believe these words.

Sonny walked towards the door and closed it.

"I am not leaving. I am not leaving you. I came for you. I want you. And I am not leaving until you come with me."

"Come with you? And go where?"

"Anywhere. I want to go anywhere with you, do anything with you. I don't care. As long as you are with me. You and soon, your baby girl."

After this Sonny walked up to Will. He looked in his eyes and felt his fears fade away. It felt right again, to be here with him. The way Will looked at him, as if he still didn't believe him.

Will still hadn't said anything real. The first thing he did, Sonny did not expect him. He asked Sonny to hit him. "What? Are you hearing what I said?"

"I want you to hit me. So I wake up from this dream."

Sonny chuckled. He took Will's face in his hands and couldn't wait anymore. He kissed Will like it was the first time he did. And Will kissed him. It wasn't a dream. This was real. Will lift his hands to touch the man that was making him all woozy. He felt his arms, his waist and loved how warm his skin felt. Will gained guts and pushed Sonny against the wall. Sonny pulled back and looked into his eyes. Loving and longing looks went from one to the other. Will couldn't quit restrain now that this wonderful man came back into his life. As he looked at Sonny he leaned in for another kiss. He took charge and it was done with sweet and soft touches. Sonny welcomed the passionate moves Will was putting on him and walked them to the kitchen. There Sonny pushed Will against the counter and lifted him up there. Will in his turn pulled Sonny towards him while pulling Sonny's shirt off. Sonny threw it away and then looked hungry into Will's eyes. Hungry for his love. When their lips next touched their kisses were wet and tongs were exploring. Will kissed that spot in the back of Sonny's neck he knew the man loved. It would drive him wild. Which is what he wanted. Sonny moaned and leaned further into Will. Will felt Sonny's erection trough his pants. He then leaned off the counter and walked past Sonny.

Sonny stared and asked "what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Will did not answer. He walked away towards the bathroom.

"Will? Talk to me!"

Will looked across the corner with a smile only reserved for Sonny.

"I feel dirty. I think I need a shower" He said with a husky voice.

Sonny followed him quickly into the shower. "Not without me, you're not!"

Nothing but hot water running over their bodies while they merged into one. It was love mixed with passion, with lust, with desire. It was everything it needed to be.

For the first time in months, or to be precise, in 13 weeks, in 92 days, they felt asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
